fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Tinker
Summer Tinker is a young woman who works at the Tinker Photo Studio under her grandfather, Daniel Tinker, having lived with him since childhood. Eventually, she becomes Kamen Rider Vampress. Similar to other riders in the series, Vampress is an original Kamen Rider with origins coming from an A.R. World. Though unlike them, Summer does not come from an A.R. World, she only used her powers once. Biography Prior to the series, Summer was a member of the Dropout Club (or Dropout Club for short) with a group of friends. The club was created for students who intended to drop out of high school to find their own answers in life. Eventually, they changed their minds and decided to finish high school, dissolving the Dropout Club and promising to meet each other again later on. At the start of the series, Summer has nightmares about a mysterious Rider know as "Chrono Warrior" and later discovers his belt and cards in the destruction of her world, giving them to Darren. Knowing the dangers, Summer decides to accompany him on his journey anyway. She occasionally uses the Tinker family's "secret technique", the Laughing Pressure Point, to keep Darren and others in line. It's possible she has feelings for Darren, and it is often hinted at during conversations with Drake Smalls. Despite Kaleo's offer to save her, Summer chooses to stay with Darren until the end of their journey, not believing him to be "the destroyer of worlds" that Kaleo makes him out to be. However, she starts to worry after hearing from Kaleo later on that Darren's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them. Summer and her grandfather lived alone again, after Darren becomes Violent Emotion, Chrono Warrior begins systematically eliminating all Kamen Riders, Ashton Seymour disappears, and Drake Smalls chases after Chrono Warrior. She tries to convince Chrono Warrior to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Vampiress, and fulfills her role as Chrono Warrior's destroyer, as he allows her to kill him. Before dying, Darren hands her the Kamen Ride Cards that the other Kamen Riders turned into after their defeat and asks her to remember them. The other Kamen Riders are revived, and Chrono Warrior disappears. After being told of Darren's true role, she seeks out a way to revive him and succeeds by developing a half-exposed photo negative from inside Darren's camera. Because it is a photo Summer took herself, it isn't warped, and she and the other A.R. Kamen Riders are able to fill in the blank areas of the photograph with their memories. Reunited with the rest of the group at last, Summer becomes Kamen Rider Vampress again with Darren, Ashton, and Drake Smalls and saves her grandfather after he reverts from Super Doctor Death Spirit. She is last seen with her friends taking a picture after the conflict, after announcing their intent to continue traveling together. Rider Powers Vampress *'Height': 175cm *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 6t *'Maximum jump height': 70m *'Maximum running speed': 100/7s Summer transforms into Kamen Rider Vampress to stop Chrono Warrior Violent Emotion's rampage, being described as the only one able to do so. She later transforms to help Chrono Warrior, Mystica I, and Past Caller in order to defeat the rest of Super Valkiyre, as well as rescue her grandfather ;*Equipment :Summer uses a similar transformation method to Kamen Rider Vampire King to transform into Kamen Rider Vampress ;*Vampress Belt :The Vampress Belt is a transformation belt similar to the Batholonew belt used by Vampire King. Unlike Vampire King the belt does not materialize first and does not require Vampress biting the body but kissing the forehead creating a heart emblem. Also different is that Vampress does not perch on her belt during the transformation. ;*Vampress Saber :A weapon used by Vampres which she uses to great effects. Unlike Vampire King she does not require Fuestles to perform her finishing attack, Sonic Stab. Doing so allows enables her to sprout energy wings while attacking similar to Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break. Electric King Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Summer (or anyone else) or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The ElectricGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Electric King Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and ElectricKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle. Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Summer (or anyone else) or by himself Kintaros can assume Ax Form. In this form the ElectricGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a ElectricKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Summer (or anyone else) or by himself, Ryutaros can assume Gun Form. The ElectricGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Dwayne himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and ElectricKamen reseble a dragon.